


A Hero Baby

by The_Timeslug



Series: Here in The Garden [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Nonesense, Sorry Not Sorry, and i have to get it out somehow, i guess, i love handsome jack, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Timeslug/pseuds/The_Timeslug
Summary: Eve has been held captive for a week and Handsome Jack, the Hero that he is, has come to save the day.This is a small part of a much larger story that I have all written in brain. It’s very self indulgent, and if you like it let me know and I’ll write more of their story.
Relationships: Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Original Character(s), Handsome Jack (Borderlands)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Here in The Garden [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616650
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A Hero Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading this, I hope you like this, if you don’t, that’s fine too. I have all of these OC’s for all these characters and I never do anything with them.. so here’s me, doing something. i also have some art on my tumblr so here you go tumblr.com/TheTimeslug

“Woo! Baby did you just see that!?” Jack spoke as he sauntered in to the room Eve was being held in, he wore his regular smirk and had his arms wide open in a look how amazing I am sort of way. 

The room was a slaughterhouse, blood covered the walls and limbs upon limbs were piled on the ground. Loader Bots meandered as their primary function of saving Eve from being held hostage was done. Other than the sound of robotic hissing the room was deathly silent. 

Jack leaned down to undue the thick ropes around her wrist, “Oh you should have seen how many bandits I took out, blood going everywhere, screaming oh no help help, fuckin’ morons.” He glanced up at her as he finally undid the last knot, flashing her his devilish smile. “Gotta say, highlight of my week baby girl.”

Jack gently grabbed her by the elbows and lifted her out of the chair, “You alright pumpkin? Those dirty bandits didn’t take your tongue out did they? Gotta say that would be an awful shame-”

“You dumbass!” Eve spat as she looked down at their feet, not daring to meet his eyes. 

Her words hit him hard and he stiffened still holding her in his grasp. She knew he was mad and was ready for the repercussions, he had changed so much since she first met him back on Pandora, back before he put on the mask. Eve missed those days the most, seeing him in the crowd during her shows, dragging him back to her place for a night of passion and ecstasy. She wasn’t sure what happened during the years they spent separated, but she can only imagine it wasn’t great. After making her way back to Helios she had heard rumors of the CEO’s legendary temper, and what would be done to you should you ever face it. How shocked she was when she discovered that, said CEO, was her former lover and a man she never imagined could hurt anyone. 

Here she was, ready to face that wrath.

“Excuse me?” His grip on her tightened, but she wasn’t going to back down, not after this. 

“You heard me! You’re a dumbass!” Eve yelled angrily, her hands balling into fists.

Jack grabbed her chin between his fingers and yanked her face to meet his. Finally meeting his gaze, those sharp mismatched eyes glaring into her own watery dark ones. Bruises peppered the side of her face and a nasty gash ran from her left temple down to her jaw. 

His grip loosened a hair, but his eyes remained sharp. 

“I just rescued your stupid face from these sickos and you call me a friggin dumbass!?” He shouted at her, eyes never straying. Eve started to cry, which Jack was NOT expecting, but he still held her there. Still furious at the situation. 

“Yes I did,” she was trembling now, tears streaming freely down her face. The days events finally pulling her over the brink. “It was a trap Jack! This was meant for you!” She gestured wildly to the carnage around her.  
“You should have just let them have me!”

Jack let her go, more confused than when she had called him a dumbass for rescuing her.

“Of course it was a trap! They stole Handsome Goddamn Jack’s girl!” He shouted back, “I’m not as stupid as you seem to think I am, would you rather I left you and let these monsters have their way with you!?” He grabbed her shoulders shaking her slightly. 

“... Yes.” She spoke quietly her voice barely a whisper. 

This shut Jack down, he stopped moving, stopped breathing and just stared past her. “Do you really hate me that much?” He asked returning her volume, and letting his hands fall to his sides. 

Jack’s face was that of anguish, out of all the people that have betrayed him, all the people that hurt him, this one might have been the worst. The girl he could only dream about, once nothing more than a ghost him, suddenly brought back to life and back in to his arms, just told him that she’d rather be a fuck toy for some hideous bandits than with him. 

“Jack...” He held up his hand.

“No I don’t want to hear it.” He turned and started to walk towards the door.

“Jack you could’ve died.” She grabbed his arm, preventing him from going any further. 

He whipped around quickly, ripping his arm from her grasp. “SO!?” He boomed, making Eve flinch. “I’m a hero baby! That’s what heroes do!” 

She grabbed his arm again, this time her grip firmer, making sure he can’t leave or pull away. “You don’t understand! You matter! Your in charge of the biggest company in the 6 galaxies!” She was crying again. “I don’t matter, I’m just some singer, I can be replaced. But you... Only you can bring change, only you can make Pandora better.” She was holding his gaze even though tears continued to flow. “If you died..” She trailed off, choking back a sob, and looking back down to her shoes.

“You’re not to me.” Jack said softly. 

“What?” Eve eyes snapped back up, Jack was still staring at her, his gaze had softened considerably and he was... smiling? 

“You’re not replaceable to me.” He slowly moved closer to her, wrapping his arms gently around her waist. “What good is a King without his Queen?” One hand reached her face and stroked her cheek, wiping some of her tears away, Eve leaned into his touch, reveling in the way his warm hand felt against her skin. His arm around her tightened, “I already lost you once... I can’t- No, I won’t let that happen again.” 

He leaned over and pressed his lips firmly against hers, a soft kiss to punctuate his feelings. “I can’t believe I have you back in my life after all this time, I thought it was too good to be true when I saw you on that stage swaying your hips and being just as goddamn gorgeous as the first time I saw you.” He leaned back and chuckled at the memory, “No way in hell is anyone going to be taking you away from me again.”

“But Ja-”

“No, no buts, cept your cute little one of course.” He grinned dashingly and winked, “No matter what happens baby, I will always save the day so don’t worry your pretty little head baby.”

Eve giggled a little, “I knew they had kidnapped me to get to you, they had all these, men, and all these guns.” She frowned, “I was so scared they’d kill you, I was scared that i was going to lose you. Jack I...” Eve wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly, despite how tired she was, despite how every breath was painful, despite it all she would not let go. “Jack I love you” 

Jack laughed a full hearty laugh, she felt his shoulders shake beneath her. He grabbed her tightly and swung her around. Eve yelped in pain from the pressure of his arms around her, very likely, broken ribs. 

“Oh god baby I’m so sorry, I forgot, got caught up in the moment,” he set her back down quickly a worried look etched in his features. “You can’t just say emotional shit like that and not expect me to get handsy.” His trademark smirk gracing his features. “Now let’s get you out of this hellhole and in to something a little more comfortable.” Before she could protest he stooped down and scooped her up in his arms, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, and carried her out of the grimy building and into a medical transport vehicle.

Doctors ran around her with needles and charts, checking her vitals and making sure everything would be fine. Finally the head doctor of the ship gave her the ok and administered a hearty dose of anesthesia, allowing Eve to finally relax. After being held captive for the past week Eve wasn’t sure she was ever going to sleep again, but sure enough her eyes started to droop and her thought became fuzzy. 

Jack hadn’t left her side the entire time, her hand held firmly by his much larger one. He heckled the doctors as they did their jobs, making sure they knew that if they didn’t do their best fucking jobs they would all be fired and then shoved out an airlock, by himself personally of course. An hour passed and the all the doctors receded to the front to the transport vehicle, but Jack remained. Eve was barely hanging on to consciousness.

“Hey babe, I forgot to tell you.” His voice was distant, almost sounding like it was underwater. The drugs were really doing their jobs.

“Hnn?” She did her best to let him know that she was listening.

“I love you too.” He said with a slight squeeze to her hand. Eve smiled, if only a little, she let her eyes close all the way and finally drifted off into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of dark bars and a handsome man waiting for her.


End file.
